Patience
by Idle Leaves
Summary: A few hours doing little and saying even less. SB/RL.


**Disclaimers: ** I make absolutely no claims to these characters; they are the sole property of their original creator/author. I make no profit from this work of fiction, and no disrespect is intended.  
**Rating: ** PG, but nothing objectionable here unless you want to count extremely implied slash.  
**Cast: ** Remus Lupin, Sirius Black.  
**Notes:** This is a first. Not just for the pairing, but for the fandom as well, and as such it's not quite one of my strongest fanfic offerings. Ah well.  
**Canon/Timeline:** Takes place after _The Prisoner of Azkaban_, and is just random what if/missing scene/me making shit up about what Sirius could have done with himself after escaping from Hogwarts.  
**Summary:** A few hours doing little and saying even less.  
  
-----------------  
**PATIENCE**  
-----------------  
  
The last touches of light still lingered on the horizon, but Sirius already saw something moving below, coming up the rock-littered path that wasn't much more than a slight flattening of the grass. His hands tightened on his thighs for a moment as he watched the figure's progress, relaxing when he recognised the familiar slump of Remus' shoulders under his cloak. Rejecting the idea of waiting on the step, he got to his feet; the weather-worn wood creaked alarmingly under his weight as he jammed his hands in his pocket and headed down the hill.  
  
Remus raised his head at the dull thud of approaching footsteps; Sirius didn't even give him the chance to say hello before wrapping his arms around him, crushing him against his chest. With a soft, unconvincing chuckle, Remus worked one arm free, sliding it out of his cloak and around Sirius' waist. No patience, he decided with a trace of a genuine smile. Sirius only shrugged.  
  
With the door closed behind them, Remus produced a packet of newspapers. They were accepted with an appreciative smile, and tucked away for later perusal. Sirius would retrieve them when he was alone again, on days when the weather forced him inside. The previous month's headlines lay as ashes in the fireplace; any questions he might have had about what he'd read went unasked.  
  
The curtains were drawn, and Sirius could hear soft sounds outside as Buckbeak landed, back from his hunt, and stationed himself beside the door. What little conversation he and Remus could manage was conducted in hushed tones, as if they were afraid to be overheard. Silence blanketed the cramped cabin sooner rather than later; small talk was all but meaningless, and Sirius would have his fill of news later, while he read. He could already be sure that none of the headlines would affect him directly; there would have been a deeper frown on Remus' face, and Sirius would have pried the information out of him within five minutes of his arrival.  
  
In lieu of words, Sirius settled for Remus' warmth beside him in companionable silence, while the crescent moon first rose then began to set. He eventually rose and slipped out the door with Remus close behind, and settled down on the ground in front of a stone-walled fire pit already filled with branches.  
  
"Incendio," Remus said, voice barely above a whisper, tucking his wand away again once the fire crackled to life.  
  
It was time to move on, for Sirius. He launched into the explanation without hesitation, watching the flames consume the branches. The supposedly-abandoned cabin has been only a temporary shelter; not quite far enough away from civilisation for him to imagine being there much longer. He's had another idea, but it'll take just a few days more investigation before he can be sure.  
  
A flicker of worry made Remus draw in a breath, but as Sirius talked, and he watched more than listened, he realised that there was a shine in Sirius' eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. Only a dull gleam, and tinged with exhaustion, but there. Remus smiled softly despite himself, but it lasted only a second, until Sirius refused to tell him where he was going. Even the promise that he'd know as soon as Sirius was settled couldn't keep worry from clouding Remus' eyes again, but the final decision wasn't his to make.  
  
Sirius sighed and closed his eyes, his forehead coming to rest against the crook of Remus' shoulder; the cloak, as well as Remus' arm, wrapped around him. Uncertainty hung heavy in the air.  
  
It wasn't until Remus shifted that Sirius realised that dawn was creeping forward, brightening the edges of the sky. Before he wanted to acknowledge it, Remus was pulling away, climbing to his feet and shaking the dirt from his cloak. The fire was extinguished, and this time it was Remus who held out his arms.  
  
When he turned to leave, Sirius returned to the step and leaned against the door; Buckbeak stirred beside him, and his beak came up to nudge Sirius' hand. It'd be a longer wait for next time, Sirius knew, but it might be worth it to be a bit less careful, and spend a few more hours doing little and saying even less. Squinting against the sunrise, he watched Remus make his way back down the path until he disappeared between the trees.  
  
-- finis  
[2004.06.13] 


End file.
